


Wetsuits and Stuff

by Lovefushsia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom McCoy, First Kiss, First Time, Giggling McKirk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones struggle out of their wetsuits together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wetsuits and Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit obsessed by those wetsuit gifs on Tumblr.

“Scotty, where’s Spock?” Jim demanded. 

“Still in the volcano, Sir.”

Jim and Bones ran from the air lock to the Bridge in less than a minute. Bones followed Jim and got a good look at his tight ass in the tight wetsuit along the way; it left little to the imagination. But there was no time for lusting after his captain right now, Spock was in trouble dammit, they had to find out what was going on.

 ...

“If Spock were here and I were there, what would he do?” Jim asked.

Bones barely hesitated. “He’d let you die.”

Jim looked across to him and Bones felt his stomach drop as they both acknowledged the truth of it. 

...

**Later**

They were still in the wetsuits. The relief at having Spock back in one piece was almost tangible between them as Bones followed Jim down to the captain’s quarters. 

When they got to Jim’s door Bones tapped his friend's shoulder. “It was ok in the end Jim, good work.”

Jim turned around, closing his eyes for a moment, his head lowered. “Bones, we almost lost him.”

“Yeah, Jim, but we didn’t,” Bones told him softly. He slid his hand more firmly onto Jim’s shoulder, trying to ground him, bring him back to the reality that they were all ok, this time. 

Jim looked back at him and put his hand on top of Bones’ on his shoulder. Their eyes were locked but neither spoke again for a moment. 

“Come in with me, Bones,” Jim said, it didn’t sound like a question. Bones nodded and Jim turned to open the door and they went inside. Jim met Bones' eyes as soon as the door was closed. “It could have all gone differently Bones. You and me... I'm sorry.”

“Jim, don’t. I know what I said out there, but being with you on a mission... it’s where I want to be.” _By your side, Jim. Always._

Jim nodded. “That means everything Bones. I need you,” he whispered. He reached out and put a hand on Bones’ chest, over his heart which Jim could probably tell by now was pounding.

Bones swallowed hard. He had lusted after his captain almost since the day Jim had offered his name on the shuttle. But he would never be ready to risk their friendship for his own base desires. If Jim was to make the first move, that was a very different story.    

“Can we...?” Jim whispered.

Bones nodded, not quite sure what he was agreeing to but more than happy to say yes to anything if Jim would keep touching him.  

Jim looked intently at Bones’ chest and neck, or more probably for the zipper on his wetsuit. Bones had no idea how he had even got into the thing so getting out of it was going to be challenging. It turned out to be more of a challenge for Jim. 

“What the hell...?” Jim slid his hand around the back of Bones’ neck and it lingered there while Bones shivered and tried to hide it. “Bones, turn around,” Jim requested softly. 

Their eyes met as Bones scowled, but Jim shifted his hand and tugged a little on his shoulder. Bones turned around slowly. “Jim, what are you doing?” he asked without really wanting to know what was going on in his friend’s head.

“Thought you might need a hand, Bones. Stay still.”

Bones grunted as gentle fingers slipped back to the fastener on his wetsuit and gave it a tug. Bones’ heart was hammering almost painfully as Jim pulled the zipper down, trailing his fingers down his spine along the way.

“Jim,” he managed in a broken half-whisper.

“Bones, we talk too much. Shut up, ok?” Jim told him. 

Bones couldn’t help but smirk to himself and he relaxed a little. After a moment, as he felt cool air around his ribs, he part turned back round to Jim. “Ok back there?” he asked. 

“No, it’s stuck. How the hell did we get into these things?”

“I don’t know, Jim, hurry up, ok?”

Jim whistled softly and said, “Shit, Bones, this is hard enough as it is.”

Bones found his hand moving of its own accord around to Jim’s hip behind him, and then he slid it across to Jim’s crotch. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Jim inhaled quickly at his touch and finally managed to free the zipper, pulling it down as far as the belt Bones wore around his waist. “Can you get this off?” Jim asked giving it a pull. 

Bones looked down and felt for the clasp on his right hip. He pulled the three poppers free but the belt didn’t budge. “What if this was an emergency?” he muttered as he fumbled under the flap. 

“It is an emergency, Bones. You just got a feel of the emergency.”

Bones chuckled. “Ok, kid, ok.” He found another zip there and got the belt open, letting it drop to the floor. 

Jim got the main zip all the way down to Bones’ ass and then spun him around, pulling at the material to get it over his shoulders. Bones saw a look on Jim’s face that he hadn’t seen before and he quickly got his arms through as far as he could. 

Then he urged Jim to start on his own suit. “You need me to do the zipper?” he asked as he got an arm free. 

Jim turned his back for a moment. “Yeah, please, get this thing off me.”

“Jim, you are a pushy little shit sometimes, you know that?”

“I said please,” Jim murmured as Bones got the zipper down to Jim’s waist and then popped his belt free. 

“Ok, done.”

Bones had his wetsuit part way down his chest and Jim was sliding his own down one arm when they caught each others’ eye and Jim smiled. Bones raised an eyebrow and suddenly Jim was giggling, one arm of his suit dangling while he struggled to get the other shoulder free. Bones watched as his captain fell about laughing like a small child. He couldn’t hold in his own laughter at the ridiculous sight they must make. 

“What are we doing, Jim?” Bones got out between chuckles.

“I’ll show you if we ever get out of these,” Jim managed as his giggles subsided. 

They eventually started on their suits once more, Bones pulled on Jim’s right sleeve and then they were both rolling the rubber down their torsos and legs and trying to keep straight faces. 

After a stupidly long time they finally stood upright again and Bones took in the sight of Jim’s naked, glistening body and before he could think twice he grabbed Jim and kissed him, holding him close and pressing their mouths together. Jim immediately parted his lips and Bones pushed his tongue in, sliding and licking at Jim’s tongue. They drew back gasping and Bones looked into Jim’s celestial blue eyes. 

“Jim,” he growled and Jim, despite looking a little stunned for a moment, even though he had started this whole thing, grabbed Bones right back and shoved him towards the door. 

“Fuck, Bones, I’ve needed this for so long,” Jim said as he pushed Bones into the solid door and pressed their naked bodies together. 

Bones reeled as he felt Jim’s hard cock against his and their mouths met again in a rush of heat and tongues and Bones wanted it all, wanted Jim now. His hands slid around Jim’s waist and held him while Jim forced more of his body closer. 

“Jim, are you serious?” Bones asked, pushing at Jim’s shoulders a little, not actually wanting to move him though.

“Yeah, every time I see you.”

Bones hadn’t even looked at anyone else since he had met Jim. He was ready. Fuck, was he ready.

He grabbed Jim around the thighs and lifted him, adoring the sound of surprise and the arms thrown around his neck as he propelled them both back towards the couch that was closer than the bed. He threw Jim down and threw himself on top of Jim’s prone form and they kissed as Jim grabbed at him anywhere he could reach. Bones hooked his arms underneath Jim’s shoulders and pulled their chests together tightly as they kissed. “Jim, fuck me,” Bones told him, so there was no confusion.   

Jim pushed at him but Bones held on and rolled them both off the couch so Jim ended up straddling him on the floor. Jim smiled down at him, both hands pressing down on his chest.   

Bones stared up into Jim’s beautiful face and cupped a hand around his cheek, caressing gently. Then he ran his hand down Jim’s neck and body, finally wrapping his hand around the perfect silky skin of Jim’s rock hard cock. 

Jim’s head fell forward and he groaned and murmured something Bones couldn’t quite hear. 

Bones gave Jim a few strokes and watched as Jim ran his hands across Bones’ torso and through his hair. He leaned in and kissed Bones thoroughly, then ran his hands under Bones’ lower back and down to his ass, squeezing and lifting a little, grabbing behind his thighs and easing them apart before bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking on them. Bones watched, lids lowered a little and heart racing. He was ready, but he wasn’t prepared for the mixture of pressure, burn and pleasure as Jim pushed two fingers into his ass. His breath left him and his hands went to Jim’s hips where he hovered over Bones. “Fuck, yeah Jim,” he ground out as he closed his eyes and let the feel of Jim inside his body take over.

“Bones, you’re so tight... I have to get inside you.”

“Do it, Jim.”

Jim gave his fingers a gentle stretch and rubbed them around, easing out before pushing back inside, while Bones thought he might go crazy with need.    

“Ten seconds,” Jim said and jumped up, running out of sight. He was back before Bones could move and was slicking himself up which only made Bones’ squirm in his own skin and he needed Jim inside him right now.

Jim knelt beside him and straddled Bones again, pushing his legs further apart and easing at least two slippery fingers back inside Bones’ ass. Bones groaned with impatience more than anything, although Jim had the most talented fingers. Within the next moment he was crying out as Jim slipped his fingers free and pushed his cock inside in what felt like one movement. But then as Bones opened his eyes and met Jim’s right above him, Jim pushed further inside, widening Bones’ ass impossibly further and Bones thought he would pass out from the pleasure rushing through him. 

He turned his head a little and closed his eyes again but he felt Jim’s hands on either side of his face gently turning his head back. Bones opened his eyes and Jim caught him in his powerful gaze. “Don’t turn away from me, Bones,” Jim said as he kept his thrusts strong and deep. “I need to see you, please.”

Bones clutched Jim to him and kissed him, stroking the inside of Jim’s mouth as if he was the one doing the fucking. This was all he had dreamed about. “Jim,” he cried out when Jim took hold of his cock and used the same rhythm as he was with his own cock.

Bones was coming before they could even kiss again, his cum spurting over Jim’s hand as he felt Jim clench his muscles and pump his own load into Bones’ ass, still thrusting and pulling on Bones' cock until it was almost too much. 

He had no idea where they were going from here, but whatever happened, Bones was done. He drifted in and out of the present while he listened to their breathing, and knew he was forever entangled with his captain.    


End file.
